<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potara Perfection by SerenitySaiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240655">Potara Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan'>SerenitySaiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Sex, Titfuck, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zamasu and Kefla’s first encounter is explored. The potaras learn a few tricks from each other and bond. Note: This Zamasu is NOT evil! This is an AU where potaras exist as their own character and Zamasu is good. </p><p>For godzamasu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zamasu/Kefla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A one shot for godzamasu. warning: some of the little things in here are my headcanons so kind of a canon divergence from the actual manga/anime itself?? I enjoyed writing this and hope to get to work with more people in the future ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To seek power beyond their capability was a goal they equally shared. Fused Zamasu is a very well known deity across all fusions, a very tranquil and isolated one. It's not that he didn't have many friends, he just preferred being alone most of the time. Casually, the loud-mouthed feisty potara Kefla would make herself known, constantly asking him questions and offering food to him. Fused Zamasu of course would accept, and eat it to his heart's content—though he wouldn't let Kefla know he very much enjoyed her food. </p><p>On their first encounter, Kefla was soaring through the skies with the big smile plastered on her face. Brushing her fingers through the clouds was a habit of hers as she seeks out a powerful opponent, one that would make her feel sheer excitement and be a challenge. Today, seemed to be the very faithful day. She arches a dark green eyebrow over a massive power level, possibly evenly matching Vegito's. "Wow, whoever is down there seems pretty strong! I want to feel that power for myself, haha!"</p><p>Fused Zamasu stirs the tea to his liking, a dollop of honey made it sweeter. Inhaling the peculiar scent of the tea, his nostrils flare as he samples a tad. "Bittersweet," he hums. "I could add more honey, but that might make it too thick." Finally agreeing to himself that this was enough, the god takes another sip, this one much more inviting than the first. The sound of flight captures his ears' attention as he pries open his eyes, removing his teacup from resting on his lips. "Hmmm?" Looking up at the sky he watches as a female potara drops herself down, giving him a big smirk. Her arms are folded and across her chest as her power was radiating off of her.</p><p>"You are very easy to decipher, like an open book." Zamasu says this with an amused grin. Kefla drops herself down on the balcony of this cabin and stares at the taller potara in front of her. Her eyes lower down to the tea set, and the smell of it seemed more inviting than the male potara. "Care to have a spot of tea?" He offers. Kefla's eyes bring themselves back to looking at him as a giggle manages to escape her lips. "Haha, normally I don't like being buddy buddy with a guy I'm about to beat up—unless you're not that huge power level and you're hiding whoever has that massive ki in that cabin." Kefla replies as she turns her head to look at the window. </p><p>Zamasu chuckles throatily, sending a chill down Kefla's spine—confirming her suspicions that this in fact was the man that carried the intense power. "I highly doubt you'd be able to defeat me, such senseless violence doesn't interest me. And your assumptions of my power are correct, I am indeed a very powerful potara." He reaches out for the teapot as he pours an ample amount of the sweet tea into the second cup. Kefla watches as he stirs a thick glob of golden honey into it. </p><p>"It would make me accept your challenge much easier if you sat down to share a cup of tea with me..." he stares into her dark beautiful obsidian orbs, expectant of her name.</p><p>"Kefla, and fine." She shrugs, pulling the chair back before plopping herself down. "I'll have a cup of tea if that makes you wanna fight me!"</p><p>"Haha, you are a very interesting potara." Zamasu muses. He watches as Kefla delicately picks up the cup of tea and blows the steam away a couple times, to ensure that her tea wouldn't be too hot. Kefla wasn't one to indulge in the delights of tea, but whatever made her opponent happy. Taking a slow sip, Kefla found herself surprisingly enjoying it as she nods approvingly, halfway through the cup. The god's jaw drops, unexpected with the outcome of her actually liking it.</p><p>"It's pretty good, no doubt about that." She finally says through an empty cup. Her eyes shift up to meet his. "I guess now you'll be convinced to fight me?" The male potara to her words, slowly rises out of his seat and grins at her, not a single word escaping out of his lips. Kefla watches as his arms spread apart, his legs following after. Taking the hint in excitement, Kefla resists the urge to squeal as she jumps back up on the railing and gets in her battle stance. "Alright! Bring it on!" Teleporting behind her in the open sky, he says behind her, "Well, what're you waiting for?" </p><p>Kefla turns around to face him, the grin never fading away from her face. Speeding her face towards him, she throws strong punches and kicks at the fellow potara. Fused Zamasu dodges them with ease, catching a couple of her punches before kicking her back. Kefla could sense he was holding back through their small sparring session, and once she witnesses his hand ignite with a bright neon pink, was she completely mesmerized by his power. "W-Wow! That's so cool, you think you can teach me how to make one of those?" She asks.</p><p>Fused Zamasu pauses in their battle as he blinks, staring down at his palm as he casually raises his hand up. "The energy blade? Of course I can teach you Kefla, but in return I would ask that you would teach me a signature move of yours if you would?" Kefla nods immediately, getting giddy over the fact that she would soon learn how to create her very own energy blade! "Very well," Zamasu stares at his hand before dispersing the blade. "The trick is, not to concentrate all your ki into your hand, but to feel the fiercest burning sensation build up from your shoulder to your palm, then allow to spread enough so that the energy blade engulfs your entire hand."</p><p>Kefla stares at both her hands, her eyes fixate on her dominant hand as she inhales sharply. Clenching her fist for a few seconds, she begins to do just that, though she struggled with allowing the flow of her ki from her shoulder down to her palm. Concentrating on that steady flow, Zamasu watches intensively at how she was building up her ki blade. Once he saw the initial spark, did his lips rise up in a prideful grin. "That's it, now transfer your ki completely, perhaps I shall take you in as my pupil." Fused Zamasu muses out loud. </p><p>Breathing out, Kefla watches as a bright orange glows evidently, spreading until it became a blade. Her jaw drops as she can't believe she did it—she knew she could do it, but to see it in the flesh was a whole different experience. "Wow! I did it! Hehe, I can't wait to slash at you with this!" Zamasu chuckles in amusement as he pats her head. "I highly doubt you'd be able to, unless I let you." He winks as he watches her throw her arm around in multiple directions, slashing the air as she pleases. </p><p>"I'll manage to strike you, you'll see!" Kefla beams, stopping once she realized she still had to fulfill her part of the deal. Waving the blade away, she stares at Zamasu and hums, thinking of what to teach him. "Hmmm, I've got one! How about you learn Crush Canon from me! It's pretty easy, and a lot stronger than a bunch of measly ki blasts!" Kefla chirps, Zamasu rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm that sounds like a pretty good idea. Why don't you teach me it now?" </p><p>Kefla nods, staring at her dominant palm. "Just like you would with ki blasts, you can build me up and throw them like crazy, but with my special move called Crush Cannon, you gotta focus on building it up a lot more, with a great scorch! Just like, imagine a fiery hot sun in your palms before you unleash it, and you're good! Crush Cannon multiplies fast the longer you hold it!" Kefla explains. </p><p>Zamasu nods, getting the concept as he stares at both of his hands. Taking her advice, did he realize how much hotter his palms got over containing the said Crush Cannon. Raising his hands up the open air, he manages to unleash powerful massive and multiple Crush Cannons out of his palms as Kefla claps happily, watching in amazement over how quick he was to learn as well. Both the potaras knew they would have fun learning from each other in the distant future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Potara Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A part two to the one shot. Kefla decides she wants to reward Zamasu for everything with a very special night filled with newfound pleasures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A burning hatred for Vegito was ignited after he had almost killed her on their last fight. If she had been shot through her chest with his Final Kamehameha, she might as very well been dead. If it wasn't for Zamasu's lengthy and harsh training sessions, no doubt she wouldn't have narrowly survived as she did. Growling out in pain as she locks eyes with the potara, she watches as the smirk turns into a menacing frown.</p><p>"Damn it, Vegito! You coulda killed me! Why, why are you doing this?!" She says through huffs of pain, her voice breaking halfway through her sentence. Frowning in defeat, she refused to let the tears fall down her face. For once, was her pride hurting. She would always win her fights against Vegito when they were on friendly terms with each other, but something in the male Potara seemed dark. Maybe,  just maybe a tiny piece of him was holding back. But why? Why was he holding back? There had to be a reason, and Kefla was prepared to find out. </p><p>"You know, you should be less arrogant with your massive legendary power." Zamasu's comment snaps her out of her deep thoughts. Bringing his cup of tea up to his lips, he takes a look at her before indulging. Kefla blinks, staring back at the green god before huffing. She stares down at her own cup of tea in order to distract herself from her defeat. Although the tea was still somewhat hot, her throat still burned with her subtle anger. "You know I'm right Kefla," Zamasu continues calmly. "Perhaps you should come up with a strategy instead of heading into battle straight on. Vegito is a crafty potara, I'll give him that much." </p><p>Kefla nods, stirring a thick glob of honey into her cup of tea to draw out the bitterness of it. "I'll make that bastard pay." Kefla finally says with grit. Crossing her arms, a menacing pout is firmly placed on her lips. "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!" Zamasu couldn't help but chuckle at her statement and shakes his head. "You're a very strange potara. However, I do trust you with something—something that will hopefully assist you in defeating Vegito."</p><p>Kefla arches an eyebrow and immediately her eyes light up with excitement. Whenever Zamasu talked like this, it meant the god had a signature move to teach her, and she already knew a handful of his by now. "Is this next move your teaching me a super awesome amazing move?!" Kefla asks, jumping up and down in her seat. Zamasu smiles at her excitement, getting up on his feet as well.</p><p>"This next move is called Blades of Judgement. However, I need to warn you, Kefla. This is no ordinary move. This one is as devastating as they come, this will surely weaken Vegito, however if it comes to contact with the earth, it will spread destruction. So I want you to use this attack as a last resort. I trust your judgement that you will only use it if needed." Moving himself out into the dense forest, and then high up in the sky, he waits for Kefla to follow. </p><p>"Since it is a rather deadly attack, I will also like you to keep in mind, a potara such as yourself, it may drain you a lot quicker. However, keeping your ki built steady, and you can unleash a lot more of these, and if you're focused enough, you'll be able to engulf Vegito with these."</p><p>Zamasu builds his hands with bright red flowing ki, Kefla watches as they become needle shaped. Kefla gasps as she watches a whole array of them starting to form out front, bunched out and steady. "Now since I don't have a specific target, they're not going to all come together. But I'm going to aim it to the sky so that they can safely disperse in space. Remember, if they come close to touching the ground, they cause devastating damage."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that." Kefla nods, watching as Zamasu raises his hands up to the sky. "And now, they will unleash!" Kefla's eyes brighten up as she watches the Blades of Judgement speed their way to the sky in all different directions, some stabbing through clouds while others were safely assumed to either shoot into the sun or disappear into space. Kefla squeaks in excitement as she moves herself over to the sky, practicing herself for this move, however she found herself struggling to an extent, so Zamasu was eager to help her hands on until she had somewhat perfected it. </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>The sun shines brightly down the potaras as Kefla was happily munching on the food Zamasu cooked. They sit on a green hill as the red and white checkered blanket covered the hill. As Kefla sinks her teeth into one of the burgers that Zamasu made, he says in the midst of eating, "You know, I never fathomed that this is how our friendship would develop, far from it." Zamasu nearly chuckles at his last bit of words. Biting into a red red apple, he closes his eyes as he could feel Kefla's eyes maneuver over to get a glance at him. </p><p>"Eh? So how did you even think our friendship was gonna develop? Did you think that just because I'm a weird potara that the relationship wouldn't develop at all?" Kefla says with a pout, but that soon fades away as she munches more into her burger before it completely disappears into her mouth. Zamasu was quick to laugh at her words, then shaking his head. "No, no. Quite frankly, I thought you'd be the one to end it so soon once you felt you were strong enough to not need me any more." The green god picks up his cup of tea and begins to indulge in it.</p><p>Kefla stares at him long and hard, since she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Zamasu seriously thought she would end the relationship once she was adequately at Vegito's level? She shook her head, but couldn't blame the god. It did kind of seem like her if you didn't know her very well, but she would never end a relationship over a ridiculous reason like that. "Don't worry Zamasu, I'll come visit you after I finally beat up Vegito! I ain't going anywhere!" She declares as Zamasu chuckles. </p><p>"Honestly, I also thought you were a rowdy potara, demanding a very strong god to train you." Zamasu says, reaching over to grab a spicy drumstick to eat. As he watches her infamous pout take her lips, he winks at her. "Well, Mr. Super Strong Kami, since you've expressed what you've thought of me quite enough, I think it's my turn." Kefla says, taking a big sip of her strawberry lime lemonade. "Oh no." Zamasu sarcastically jabs as he chuckles, already having a sense of what the female potara thought of him. "Honestly," she picks up another burger. "I kinda find it lame that you can't use your powers at all like I can, you're left as a very calm god with lots and lots of power." Kefla sinks her teeth into her burger, greeted by the rich flavors. "But I get it, you can't use your powers as you please since you're an authority type figure. But still..." she wraps a free arm around Zamasu and giggles. "I'm glad I got to experience that awesome power! Even if it was just a little bit!"</p><p>Zamasu smiles warmly, "I could say the same about you. Thank you, for allowing me to experience your power." Zamasu moves closer to her touch, as he presses his forehead against hers, nestling close gently. Kefla blushes as she smiles at the tranquil expression of the god, closing her eyes as she too had to thank him for gifting her with more power than she could dream of. There was one way she was thinking of thanking him. </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>The night was still young and Kefla's rematch against Vegito wasn't until tomorrow at midday. Although she had grown to like Zamasu on a friendly level, with him being a master to her, she felt as though his kindness needed to be repaid. She knew just the way she wanted to repay him, since it had been a while since she had participated in the forbidden fruit. True, her first time hurt, but Vegito had convinced her enough that Kefla would've enjoyed it. </p><p>So that meant most likely she would feel better with Zamasu. </p><p>Soaring through the sky, she knows that she's been wanting to try this with Zamasu—but never could find the right opportunity. Now, she felt so right about this, and that this time was perfect for each potara, and certainly, Zamasu would love it as much as she would. A fierce smile paints across her lips as she speeds her way over to see Zamasu tonight.</p><p>The green god sits in his library, flipping pages through the book he had randomly picked out from a bookshelf. For once in his life, boredom had filled him, and it didn't help that he wanted his picnic time with Kefla to end so soon. But, she had to rest up for her rematch, and he couldn't blame her. Whatever put Vegito in his place, Zamasu was perfectly fine with that. After coming to the conclusion that books weren't enough of a distraction, he walks over to his tea set and lifts up the pot, about to pour himself a hot cup of tea. </p><p>It wasn't until a very familiar energy started to come his way, did Zamasu make his way to his balcony. Upon inspection and true to his suspicions, Kefla was standing on the railing with a big smile on her face. He smiles at the sight of her as he approaches her, looking up at her. "It's pretty late, Kefla. Don't you agree? Wouldn't you prefer to get some rest for your rematch tomorrow?" Zamasu asks. </p><p>"Yeah, I do intend on getting some sleep. But, I'm also in the mood for something—there's been, something I've been itching to try with you." She replies. </p><p>"What would that something be?" Zamasu asks, his curiosity peaked as Kefla drops herself down on the balcony, approaching Zamasu and slams him against the wall of his cabin. With widened eyes, Zamasu looks down at Kefla. "What's the meaning of this?" Kefla smiles up at the god with a mischievous glint. "Tell me, Zamasu. Has a god like yourself ever indulged in mortal pleasures like...sex?" She asks with a very lewd expression. </p><p>A fierce blush takes his face as he gasps out. "Ahhh, the forbidden fruit! O-Of course I haven't! I'm a god-!" Kefla smiles, trailing her fingers down his pants until she reached to where his member was resting. Running her hands against it, she massages it softly as she whispers seductively, "Have you ever wanted to have sex with a fellow potara?" Winking, she looks at his flustered expression, awaiting as to what he was to say. </p><p>Zamasu was indeed very intrigued by the forbidden fruit. He had always wondered if it was as pleasuring as mortals said it would be. Given the opportunity—if it was with someone he was close to—he would consider doing so.</p><p>"Yes...and I'm looking at her."</p><p>As Zamasu guided Kefla to his bedroom, the potara was quick to pounce him, the energy in her was so high, Zamasu could tell she was also excited. So much for boredom, but at least he would be very well entertained and satisfied through Kefla. Zamasu laid on his back as he watches Kefla straddle on top of him. She smiles down at him as she pinches the fabric of her hot pink top. "You're a virgin huh~?" She asks teasingly as she glides the shirt above her breasts. </p><p>"O-Of course I am, Kefla. But I've already sensed that you and Vegit—" before the god to proceed to finish his words, Kefla crashed her lips against his, Zamasu quick to kiss her back, loving the taste of her lips. As she breaks the kiss, she moves her face next to his ear and whispers delicately, "Let's keep this focused on us, this isn't about that pathetic potara." Kefla says this as she takes off her top completely, exposing her breasts to Zamasu. He eyes them hungrily as he loves how perfectly sculpted the two were, alongside her perfectly placed nipples. Everything about Kefla was perfect in Zamasu's eyes. </p><p>Numbly, each one of his hands place themselves on top of her breasts, massaging them amateurly. Kefla giggles as she watches the god struggles. "Maybe next time when you're more experienced I'll let you do as you pleased, but this time let me dominate you, Zamasu." She lowers his hands down to his sides as he chuckles. "A next time? Oh Kefla you amuse me with the future."</p><p>As she unbuttons his godly outfit, Zamasu threw the coat off, leaving him in his black undershirt and black baggy pants, his red belt firmly wrapped around his waist. Though it didn't help his erection any better since it was suffocating in his pants from excitement. Kefla moves herself down to his legs, resting her bare breasts on top of his waist as he grins down, wondering what she planned. </p><p>Kefla pulls down Zamasu's pants and her eyes widen at the god's boner poking up in excitement as she giggles, placing a finger on top of his tip as she rubs it teasingly. "Wow, you take a good look at my breasts and touch em a bit and it does this to you." Her fingers wrap around his thick member as she rubs up and down, Zamasu groaning in response. "Ahh, Kefla...don't tease it like that..." Kefla grins at his words, and brings her breasts close to it, before pushing his erection between them. Zamasu immediately gasps out at the sensation and groans, surprised at her next move.</p><p>"I had a feeling you might enjoy this," she giggles as she massages her breasts up and down as his erection slides up and down perfectly between her warm breasts. Zamasu arches his neck back as he became a gasping mess over this sensation. Kefla was introducing him to something so amazing he was practically coming undone. </p><p>Sucking the tip through her tit fucking Zamasu, she wanted to give him what he rightfully deserved. "You-Your mouth...it feels so good!" Zamasu breathes out as he sits up, watching her work her sultry little self on him. Once she felt that he was adequately pleased with her breasts, she removes them from being wrapped around his erection, causing him to grunt in dismay. "K-Kefla...why did you stop?" He whines. "Because there's so much more I want to do to you before this night ends~!" She looks up at the sitting god who still seemed to be missing the titfucking. </p><p>Keeping her eyes locked on him, she lowers her lips on top of his tip, and she couldn't believe how hard it already was. She sure did leave him wanting more. Slowly, she takes inches of his boner in her mouth, sucking as soon as she was accustomed to his length. Zamasu's eyes widen as he looks at the female potara sucking him good, and the way her mouth latched on his erection, Zamasu was so sure he would lose control. </p><p>"That feels amazing..." he comments, pushing her head down to increase her speed. "Oh Kefla!" He cries out, his breath becoming hot with every lick and every inch that Kefla takes. Clenching his fists, he becomes shaky with all the pleasure squeezing into his erection. "So good..." he manages to say under his breath. As Kefla starts to suck his entire length, and squeezes her eyes shut in attempt to decrease nearly gagging, Zamasu's groans fill his bedroom, his legs shaky as the saiyan between his legs was making him feel pleasure beyond his own imagination, so much so that he couldn't help but cum inside the saiyan's mouth, grunting as Kefla pulls away, swallowing some before looking up at the god with his cum on her face. "Oh Kefla! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make a mess all over you!" Quickly, he reaches over to his nightstand and grabs a clean cloth and wipes her free of his mess. </p><p>"It's okay, Zamasu! It was worth it." She says with a wink, then proceeding to stand up on the bed and pull down both her pants and underwear. Zamasu lays himself down the bed again, pulling his pants off completely and tossing them on the ground to gather with the rest of their clothes. Only his undershirt remained, to which, Kefla started to take off as well, Zamasu didn't care about being naked in front of her, since his eyes were gifted with the sight of her naked beauty. </p><p>"Are you ready?" Kefla asks, as Zamasu watches the potara straddle back down on him, rubbing her exposed vagina against his hardened member. Biting down his lip to sustain the urge to groan out loud over her grinding, he nods. Kefla lifts herself up, aiming him at her entrance as the tip rubs up on her. Zamasu grits his teeth, growling out at how good she felt, and couldn't wait to be inside his potara saiyan. </p><p>Kefla lowers herself down, taking his whole length inside her. She cries out at how amazing he feels, watching as Zamasu unravels with the newfound pleasure of sex, his jaw dropping and a loud grunt filling his bedroom. "Oh, Kami! These immortal pleasures are so amazing!" He couldn't help but wrap his strong arms around her waist as she begins to bounce up and down on him, leaving the god a gasping and groaning mess. "You feel so good Zamasu!" Kefla moans, thrusting him in and out as she moves back and forth, the potaras becoming one with their sex. </p><p>Once Zamasu had become accustomed to this sensation, he sat up and held Kefla with one hand while massaging a breast with the other. He grins up at her as she was so beautiful with her passions. In the moment, the two kiss before they become completely lost with the pleasures. Zamasu couldn't help it, as he placed both hands on her waist and starts to bounce the female potara up and down with his newfound sloppy speed, Kefla moaning out as Zamasu arches his back, taking in every pleasuring spasm until Zamasu couldn't take it—he would lose control if he didn't dominate her. </p><p>"I'm sorry Kefla, I can't hold it back..." pinning Kefla down before she could speak or protest, the saiyan was on her stomach as Zamasu drops his body on top of hers and continues his thrusting, rough and fast with his own wild pace, causing Kefla to moan like crazy as she held onto his bedpost and felt the god practically give her his energy as he kissed down her back. "Kefla, I love this mortal pleasure, I love it so much!" Zamasu comments as he lifts her leg up to deepen the thrust, Kefla quick to cast a look at him. "Y-Yes, you feel so good inside me Zamasu!" At her words, the god quickened his speed as he was finally met with his climax, gasping out as he pushed himself all the way in to fill her up. Kefla's climax came soon after, turned on by his loud groan of reaching climax, as their juices collided amongst each other. </p><p>Zamasu drops himself delicately on top of her as the two embrace, smiling at each other over their bold new session. "That was incredible, Kefla. I'm surprised you didn't show me this earlier." He says, pulling her close into his arms as he feels her breasts press up against his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist as they huddle under the covers. Kefla giggles, shaking her head as she smiles at him. "I wanted our friendship to grow a little stronger before I introduced you to this...thank you for this night though, I know for sure this will better assist me in my rematch." She declares. Zamasu yawns, gliding his knuckles across her cheek. "I know for sure you will reign victorious Kefla." The two cuddle for about half an hour before the curse of sleep captures the two, blissfully, will this night be one they remember for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>